Cambio de dimensiones
by Bere-NoirFan55
Summary: Dicen que en otra dimensión existe otro tu en una versión diferente, pero que pasa si por accidente gracias a un invento cambias de lugar con tu de otra dimensión. Pues esto le paso a la chica de Grojband, ahora los amigos de las chicas deben solucionar como devolverlas a cada una a su dimensión.-Lo se no es el mejor resumen pero espero que les guste la historia y si tiene Corney
1. Inventos

Cambio de dimensiones.

 ** _Olaaaa, ok no. Tienen permiso de enojarse conmigo por no actualizar en casi… cuanto? Casi 2 mese ¿?pero he estado ocupada sorry. Pero estaba trabajando unos detalles de mis historias._**

 ** _Créanme, no sé qué es que me pasa que: tengo una historia y necesita capitulo pero voy y subo una nueva, meh, se me hará vicio luego, pero ustedes hasta con nueva historia._**

 ** _Sé que quizá no suene totalmente original, pero yo le cambio la historia._**

 _ **Ok, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus creadores, la historia es por imaginación y diversión para disfrute.**_

Capítulo 1: Inventos.

Se ve un día soleado en la ciudad, todo era ordinario, algo extraño en esa ciudad.

Se podía observar a una chica pelirroja de 16 años caminando en la acera con un bajo de color azulado atado a su espalda. Llevaba una blusa verde clara que dejaba a la vista sus hombros con líneas negra horizontales, mangas hasta los codo, con unos pantalones azul oscuro algo rasgados (para aclarar, el rasgado es natural) al igual llevaba unas botas de cuero negro y en su cabeza un broche amarillo que sujetaba su fleco, su cabello estaba algo debajo de los hombros.

Tenía puestos unos audífonos y parecía estar concentrada en la letra, ese era el mayor problema para su banda, tenían falta de poder escribir las letras de sus fascinantes canciones.

Podían tener distintas percusiones en la batería, en el teclado varios ritmos, en la guitarra geniales melodías, una increíble voz para cantar y ella aparte de tocar diferentes instrumentos era fabulosa con el bajo… solo eran las letras.

Cuando llego a una casa de dos pisos de color roja se detiene, en el garaje para ser más específicos, donde observa a un chico de cabello azul, que ella aun no sabía si era natural o no ya que siempre cambiaba de tema cuando lo preguntaba, con una gorrita anaranjada, un viejo regalo de ella al igual que el con su broche, tenía una camiseta de color blanco con una sudadera negra, un pantalón de mezclilla un poco oscuro y tenis negro con blanco.

Estaba sentado en el sofá que tenían allí dentro, afinando su guitarra, claro hasta que vio a su mejor amiga.

-Oh, Hey Lanes. Le decía sonriente a su amiga mientras se levantaba y dejaba su guitarra.

-¿Qué hay Core? –Saluda alegre a la vez que se acercaba y chocaba las manos con Corey.

Ambos se sientan en el sofá del garaje y empiezan a hablar, normal a decir verdad, es decir, son mejores amigos desde que son niños pequeños, se les da bastante bien entenderse una broma indirecta entre los dos. Siguieron en su pequeño entretenimiento hasta que llegaron sus amigos y otros integrantes de la banda.

El más alto tenía el cabello negro acomodado como en puntas y con una banda roja y una camiseta banca con las letras G B (creo q es obvio lo que significa) en rojo y un pantalón de mezclilla claro y un par de tennis azules oscuros, el era algo más robusto, siempre de buen humor, el baterista.

Su hermano d cabello igual negro algo desordenado y utilizaba anteojos redondos y una camiseta color gris oscura y pantalones de mezclilla iguales a los de su hermano tennis naranjas, con su gran genio el científico y el tecladista. (Creo q me falto algo de imaginación con este vestuario que creen ustedes?)

-¿Que hay chicos? Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos saludando a sus amigos

\- Hey par. Les devolvieron el saludo al mismo tiempo mientras se levantan del sofá.

Mientras se levantan sus instrumentos y subirse al su improvisado escenario del garaje se ponen en su lugares.

-Muy bien banda, a tocar. Dijo con ánimo el líder.

Sin otra palabra comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos, con distintas canciones, sin letra, claro, luego de un rato bajaron del escenario para un pequeño descanso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un rato luego de que terminaran los chicos de Grojband estaban haciendo lo normal, Corey y Laney practicando con sus instrumentos sentados en el escenario con una que otra broma de entremedio, a Kon sentado en el sofá comiendo un bocadillo mientras leía una historieta y a su hermano Kin trabajando en un pequeño artefacto de metal.

No había mucho que hacer, no había una tocada disponible por el momento y no hay alguna aventura alocada para ellos en ese momento (si… EN ESE MOMENTO, raro no ¿?)

-Chicos. Dijo el de lentes llamando la atención de los demás mientras tomaba ese pequeño artefacto en sus manos –miren y admiren mi última creación.

-Cool amigo, ¿pero que se supone que es? Le pregunta Corey mientras el y Laney dejan sus instrumentos mientras se levantan.

-Pues verán este aparato es capaz de abrir un portal entre dimensiones

 ** _0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0_**

Se veía a una chica pelirroja con reflejos dorados caminar con algo de prisa a un cartel doblado en la mano, por lo que no se veía de que se trataba. Su cabello le llegaba por debajo de los hombros como hasta por la altura de final del pecho (juro que me quede pensando como unos 5 mins como podría decirlo sin que se llegue a malpensar).

Iba vestida con un broche en forma de calavera blanca que le sostenía el fleco que tenía el mechón dorado, una blusa azul marino con una chaqueta de cuero negra con mangas encima de los codos, pantalón negro de mezclilla y collar dorado de nota y aretes a juego, botas de cuero cafés a los tobillos.

Se detuvo al llegar a su casa y fue a la cochera y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué tal Grojbandians?! Dice emocionada

Hola Lay. Se escucha decir a unos chicos.

(Para aclarar no es error de verdad le dijeron Lay)

 ** _Esta idea se me paso por la mente en la noche del 31 de 0ctubre… huy Halloween y si por tonto que suene…. Estaba viendo la película de My Little pony idea de hace casi 2 meses…wow_**

 ** _No me juzguen, era por mi prima, pero hay que admitir… es buena historia._**

 ** _Cambiando de tema, Si lo se tienen permiso de regañarme, la idea de octubre y ahora que casi es navidad, pero estaba realmente ocupada y aparte trabajaba en los detalles de esta y de Mesa para 2, por decir cambiaba ideas, cambiaba concepto y aparte pensar en vestuario de todos y digamos q no se me da MUY bien._**

 ** _Espero que les guste la historia, tratare de actualizar cuando pueda aparte que tengo mi celular lleno de notitas de las ideas. Las reviews son agradecidas. ;)_**

 ** _Sorry de nuevo por desaparecer_**

 ** _Bye Bere-grojfan55_**


	2. Dimensiones

Cambio de dimensiones.

 ** _Ola, lectores, Feliz Año 2016! Y san valentin ...Atrasados xD_**

 ** _Aquí mi nueva historia, a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho y espero que a ustedes igual :3_**

 ** _Bueno aquí con la historia, nada me pertenece solo es mi imaginación._**

Cap 2 : Dimensiones

Estaba la chica en el garaje con tres chicos mirándola uno de cabello azul y dos chicos pelinegros sentados en un sofá color rojo.

El de cabello azul traía puesta una camiseta color blanca y encima una camiseta de cuadros rojos y negros, unos pantalones oscuros y un gorrito beige (para quien no sepa, es una mezcla como de café y gris, prácticamente gris) al igual que unos lentes (como los del cap hípster, solo q un poco más pequeños) y tennis blancos. (Me inspire en una imagen de por allí del santo Internet xD)

-Muy bien chicos, les va a encantar, ¡conseguí un concierto para la banda! Les dice emocionada mientras deja ver el cartel que tenía doblado.

-Eso es increíble Lay. Le dice un chico de cabello azul mientras camina hasta ella y le pone un brazo alrededor.

-Corey, Laney dejen por un momento su cursilería de novios, ya lo sabemos (me encanto escribir la palabra NOVIOS xD). Les dice de broma un chico pelinegro con lentes y hace que suelte una risilla.

Llevaba una camisa naranja, cabello alborotado y pantalones de mezclilla debajo de las rodillas y tennis grises. Era algo más alto que el chico de cabello azul.

-Ja ja muy gracioso Kin, sabes Cor, hay veces que me pregunto si debimos decirles que estamos saliendo desde hace dos meses. Le dice la chica en broma mientras se acomodaba en el pequeño abrazo de novio (*intenten imaginar mi grito interno fangirl)

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Lay. El chico le siguió el juego a la chica a quien abrazaba

-Bueno y ¿de que trata el concierto Laney? Le pregunta el otro chico de cabello negro.

El llevaba una camisa gris y pantalones de mezclilla claro con tennis verdes y su cabello estaba peinado con gel en una punta en la frente (no sé si se entienda, lo puse porque así se peina mi hermano mayor xD)

-Oh cierto, gracias Kon, verán Grojbandians, habrá un pequeño festival en el parque y conseguí que Grojband sea el entretenimiento principal, tocaríamos antes del show de fuegos artificiales, en el anochecer.

-Em Laney, según el cartel, el festival es en cuatro días. Le dice el chico de lentes mientras miraba el cartel.

-Vamos chicos, Grojband siempre da conciertos impresionantes, ¿qué nos detendría en este? Dice con ánimo el chico llamado Kon al lado del de lentes.

-Ves Kin, tu hermano tiene el espíritu Grojband, y recuerden "Grojband nunca se rinde" Dice Laney con entusiasmo.

-Tienes razón Lay, NUNCA NOS RENDIMOS. Grita emocionado Kon

-Ash, quieren callarse no puedo concentrarme en mis mensajes si ustedes tonto-band no dejan de hacer ruido! Dice molesto un chico de 18 años que estaba en el piso de arriba con la mirada en su celular.

Su cabello color rojo oscuro estaba peinado con gel. Llevaba una chaqueta corta de mezclilla con diseño militar encima de una camisa verde y unos pantalones azules oscuros. (Ni idea de si lo hizo bien, no se me da muy bien la imaginación con ropa para chico)

-Bueno no es mi culpa si no puedes concentrarte en nada, tu solo te achicaste el cerebro con las boberas que se te ocurren. Le dice molesta Laney con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Si claro, sabes porque no simplemente te pones a pensar si tú y tu torpe banda pueden tocar algo que suene mínimamente decente. Le dice molesto mientras caminaba hasta su habitación.

-Es tan molesto que tenga que vivir con él. Dice molesta la chica pelirroja

-Sí, hay veces que dudo si en verdad eres hermana de él, lo único que tienen en común es que son pelirrojos. Le dice Kin

-Pero ni siquiera eso, tú tienes el cabello más brillante que él. Dice el peli azul a su novia mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

-Cierto, quiero decir, tu eres de las personas más amables y agradable de toda la ciudad y él es tan... insoportable.

-Bueno, dejando de lado lo molesto que es mi torpe hermano mayor, ¿Qué les parece si practicamos?

Dicho esto todos subieron a su pequeño escenario, la chica tomo una guitarra roja y anaranjada y se puso enfrente de un micrófono, el chico peliazul tomo un bajo color zul claro y se puso al lado derecho de la pelirroja y los chicos pelinegros se acomodaron Kin detrás en la batería y su hermano al lado izquierdo de él

/.

Bien chicos de seguro a todos les encantamos en el festival. Les dice Laney mientras baja del escenario

-Oye Corey enséñale a Laney en lo que trabajabas. Le dice Kon

-Oh sí, veras Lay, en uno de mis muchos hallazgos, logre hacer un tipo de "ventana" Le dice el chico mientras se acerca a su novia (3)

-Wow otro proyecto. Pensé que tardarías unas dos semanas después de la tostadora. Dice mientras señala donde estaba Kin y una tostadora con distintos cable y de pronto sale una tostada y en la toma.

-Perfecta dice mientras la muerde

-Jeje prepara sándwiches fenomenales, bueno pero que tipo de "ventana"

-Bueno le digo así porque con este control-le muestra un pequeño control como de TV- podemos ver distintas dimensiones

-Que no seria mejor si pudiéramos viajar entre dimensiones. Le dice Kin

-Buena pregunta mi amigo pero no, seria riesgoso ya que en distintas dimensiones, habría otras versiones nuestras y si interferimos seria un gran cambio en la estructura del universo

-De cualquier forma es increíble Core dice besando su mejilla

-Gracias Lay dice besando su frente

 ** _Lo see, mátenme pero estaba realmente ocupada y quería darles calidad, pero díganme, que tal ustedes_**

 ** _Me extrañaron?_**

 ** _Les gusto el capitulo?_**

 ** _Bueno pues, la verdad lo siento, la buena noticia es que me dio inspiración y mi celular esta lleno de notitas xD_**

 ** _Bueno bye Bere-grojfan55_**


	3. Aclaraciones (no cap)

Cambio de dimensiones.

Aclaraciones (No cap)

 ** _Jejejeeee em… ola *se pone de rodillas y suplica*)? ¡NO ME MATEN Y BAJEN SUS ARMAS!...En serio lamento desaparecer y dejar abandonadas mis historias, es solo que tuve uno problemas personales y la escuela…maldita escuela… pero bueno ya volví y ahora con 13 años (tenía pensado subirles un especial one- shot por eso pero me fue imposible. Sorry ;()_**

 ** _Pero buenooo. Quería hacerles unas aclaraciones sobre la "nueva dimensión" de esta historia, para que no se confundan (hasta yo me trababa al escribir xD)_**

 ** _BIEN...EMPECEMOS_**

-Laney. 16 años. Mejor amiga desde la infancia con Corey. Ellos actualmente están en una relación. Ella empezó a sentir algo por Corey casi un año después de empezar la banda. El apodo de Corey hacia ella es "Lay".

Líder, vocalista y guitarrista de Grojband. Muy alegre, animada, agradable, energética, algo distraída una que otra vez. Cuando quiere es romántica y cariñosa. Siempre se la pasa buscando oportunidades para su banda, pasándola con sus mejores amigos/banda, y con su novio. (Corey)

Ella siente odio hacia su hermano mayor Lenny, siempre se pelean por que la banda de Laney practica en la casa o porque Lenny siempre trata de arruinar las tocadas de su hermana menor.

-Corey. 17 años. Mayor que Laney por 2 meses. El apodo de Laney hacia él es "Cor". Él fue el que estuvo enamorado de Laney desde que empezó la banda a los 13 años.

Bajista y cuando puede manager de la banda, es un inventor muy ingenioso y casi nunca fallan. Es una persona tranquila, graciosa, una que otra vez serio, entusiasta, puede ser cariñoso y romántico cuando tiene que ver con su relación con Laney. Cuando tiene tiempo la pasa con su novia y le da detalles 3

-Kin.17 años. Hermano mellizo de Kon. Mayor que Corey por 6 meses. Se hizo amigo de Corey y Laney en primero de secundaria (hace 3 años)

Él es el baterista de la banda, siempre trata de dar ánimos y buena vibra a sus amigos, es muy simpático y gracioso, siempre apoya a sus amigos y los ayuda cuando hay problemas, junto a su hermano les gusta burlarse un poco de Corey y Laney, ya que a veces se ponen cursis en los ensayos, pero apoyan su relación (ellos sabían que se gustaban desde hace tiempo)

-Kon. 17 años. Mellizo de Kin. Es el mayor. Es amigo de Corey y Laney. El trata a Laney como su hermanita pequeña.

Tecladista de la banda, algo serio y se preocupa por sus amigos, siempre da ánimos en momentos difíciles o deprimentes, es calmado, es paciente con cada locura que pasa en la banda, al igual que su hermano, apoya que Corey y Laney sean pareja, siempre trata de decirle a Laney que sus planes de tocada son muy improvisados pero la cuida y se preocupa por ella.

 ** _Ok lo hice para evitar confusiones con los personajes de la segunda dimensión y tranquilos, estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, solo no se desesperen._**

 ** _Si… igual me cambie el nombre, igual, si quieren actualice mi perfil, solo digo :I_**

 ** _Bye BereNoir-Fan55_**


	4. ¿¡Cambiamos de dimensión?

Cambio de Dimensiones.

Cap 3 ¿¡Cambiamos de dimensión!?

 **Ola, Muy bien, como dije ya volví y con nuevo capítulo, como explique en lo anterior ahí les pedí disculpas y me justifique.**

 **Bien ahora, el capítulo, espero que les guste.**

*Dimensión* (esto indicara los cambios, ok? Como transición a la otra)

-Estas diciendo, ¿podemos viajar entre dimensiones? Pregunta el peli-azul emocionado

-Bueno, si básicamente, con este control- le enseña un tipo de control remoto con varios botones- podemos ver las dimensiones, se abrirá un portal y podremos ir

-¡Genial! Da una demostración hermano, quiero ver le dice emocionado Kon

-Oye, entonces, si es otra dimensión ¿habrá otras versiones nuestras? Pregunta dudosa la pelirroja

-Sí, es lógica, distinto universo, distinta versión, por eso no podemos interrumpir con esa estructura, quien sabe lo que pasaría.

Mientras, en la parte superior de la cochera se veía a una chica de cabello rosado con una diadema purpura con brillos usando una blusa morada lavanda y falda rosada con tacones morados fucsia fuerte y medias blancas (LOSE, no la cambie mucho que digamos ;.;) escuchaba con una mirada molesta desde la puerta de su habitación.

-Genial, no necesito más versiones de la molesta banda de Corey, apena me contengo para no sacarlos a patadas de la casa. Dijo sarcástica y secamente.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo evitaras? ellos tienen ese control. Cuestiona una chica de cabello azulado con lentes, estaba usando una blusa blanca con mangas cortas anaranjadas y un pantalón café claro.

-Muy sencillo Mina, muy sencillo, haré lo que hago mejor con esa banda

-¿Destruirlo? Pero Trina, ellos de verdad parecen emocionados por eso. Dijo mientras veía a la cochera donde los gemelos estaban mirando el control, al parecer Kin explicándole algo a Kon, mientras Corey y Laney hablando y riendo sentados en el escenario.

-Por eso en especial y mucho más es que tengo que destruirlo. No dejare que toque otra de sus torpes canciones. Dijo a mirarlos con odio.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

*Dimensión * (ósea la otra)

-Muy bien chicos, el plan es simple. Decía la pelirroja explicando a sus amigos. –Veremos distintas dimensiones a través de la "ventana dimensional" o lo que sea, no lo sé exactamente, y vemos y escuchamos música de las otras dimensiones para tener algo nuevo para el festival. Finalizo emocionada la chica.

-Sí, pero recuerden que no podemos interrumpir si encontramos otras versiones nuestras, cosas de universo y ciencia. Añadió el peli-azul.

Mientras ellos preparaban el portal, el hermano mayor de la joven observaba desde arriba con una mirada molesta. -Si voy a tener que escuchar más música de mi hermana prefiero quedarme sin oídos. Con una mirada hacia la pelirroja, hasta que escucho el novio de su hermana.

– Creo que si hay otra de ella, estaría emocionada de conocerla y podre deshacerme de ella, al fin sin tener que esperar una eternidad para que termine de ducharse, ya no más cosas de niñas, será perfecto. Termino con una risa maliciosa, tenía un plan.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, bajo y se puso detrás de ellos y vio como encendían y se creaba un portal de color morado en el que se veía como una pantalla, ellos miraban asombrados, habían en frente de ellos otros chicos parecidos a ellos, solo vestían diferente.

-Wow. Dijeron al unísono los gemelos mientras Laney veía entre emocionada y asombrada y el chico al lado de ella igual miraba el portal con el control en mano.

*Dimensión* (ceo que ya entienden la idea de para qué sirve :I)

-Preparados para ver otra dimensión. Dijo in mientras apretaba un botón que encendía el aparato y se formó un portal color verde claro.

Todos veían con asombro el portal, era otra dimensión, y valla su suerte, literal al primer intento vieron la dimensión donde estaban otra versión de ellos mismos, eran ellos, pero diferentes.

Con su asombro al portal no notaron que Trina junto con Mina habían bajado y puesto detrás de ellos. Con la intensión de empujar a su hermano pero con el susto de ver el portal tropezó y cayendo de sentón empujando a la pelirroja de alado del peli azul directo al portal.

*Dimensión* (es difícil andar cambiando a cada rato, más o menos imaginen algo como pantalla dividida y que esta pasa al mismo tiempo, no se daría más emoción ;-;)

Con la distracción de las bandas, la pelirroja sintió a alguien detrás suyo, dándose media vuelta vio a su hermano mayor al mismo tiempo que la empujaba para ir de espaladas al portal. Dando lo último que ver el rostro preocupado de sus amigos y el rostro de su novio que le extendía la mano. ( **Me invade la tristeza T.T** )

Después todo lo sintió más ligero, como si flotara, todo era color morado claro con verde lima.

-No puede ser, ok Laney, tranquilízate, solo estas dentro de un portal dimensional por culpa de tu hermano mayor. Se decía a ella misma mientras trataba de calmarse. –Las cosas podrían dar más miedo. Se dijo con algo de ironía.

De pronto se di vuelta con algo de dificultad. Flotar era complicado. Se vio, bueno, parecía ser ella, tenía ropa distinta, al parecer igual la vio.

-¿Quién eres? Preguntaron al mismo tiempo con una mirada de curiosidad, se dieron cuento de lo que dijeron y dieron una pequeña risa. Decidió ser la primera.

-Soy Laney, pero mis amigos me pueden decir Lay.

-P-pero… yo soy Laney. Dijo con duda y nerviosismo, entonces cayo en cuenta de algo. –Espera, tú debes ser la Laney de la dimensión que vimos por el portal ¡eres otra versión mía!

-Pero entonces, tú igual eres la que vi en el portal, pero estamos dentro del portal. Tenemos que volver a nuestras dimensiones, en lo personal no quiero quedarme aquí por siempre, y si me conozco, tu tampoco.

-Es cierto, pero no sé cómo. Dijo con duda, pero no duro mucho. -pero quizás si las películas tienen algo de razón quizá si nos tocamos haya un tipo de "choque de dimensión" o algo por el estilo y volvamos.

-Bueno tal vez funcione. Dijo pensativa. –De cualquier forma, si es una despedida, fue un gusto conocerte. Dijo sonriéndole a su otra versión y una mirada juguetona apareció en su cara – O debería…

-Decir… La otra continúo el juego.

-¡Conocerme! Exclamaron ambas al unísono mientras reían y se dieron un "dame cinco" alzando los brazos cerrando los ojos aun sonriendo.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Ambas bandas estaban alarmadas, es decir, como no estarlo sus compañeras pelirrojas cayeron directo en un portal dimensional y quien sabe que les puede estar pasando.

Con los chicos de las bandas distraídos y shokeados por lo ocurrido, no notaron que los causantes de que ambas cayeran se escaparon sin ser vistos, cada quien por su lado.

Mientras trataban de arreglar cualquier cosa para que el portal dimensional trajera de vuelta a la pelirroja, por un lado un peli azul con lentes trataba de buscar alguna solución para traer a su novia, apretando botones del control y haciendo cálculos.

-Ok, ok, ok, ella está bien solo entro a un portal y estará en el pequeño vacío de dimensiones, solo necesito que vuelva por impulso dimensional. Se dijo entre nervios.

Mientras estaba calculando posibilidades y tratando de ser positivo al igual que los hermanos que le daban ánimo, notaron que el portal cambio del color morado original a uno verde claro.

*Dimensión* (creo que los estoy hartando con tanto cambio xD)

No era muy diferente del otro lado, literal tenían un caos, tratando de que su amiga volviera. El peli azul desesperadamente sacudía a su tecladista de lentes.

-¡Vamos Kin! ¡Tienes que hacerla volver! ¡No se puede quedar allí! Le gritaba desesperado

-Tranquilízate Corey, seguramente solo está entre un espacio entre las dimensiones, solo tiene que haber una fuerza que la empuje devuelta, no debe tardar.

\- Pero que si.- El guitarrista fue detenido a mitad de su paranoia por el hermano del que estaba sacudiendo.

-Eh chicos, lamento interrumpir pero, ¿Qué no el portal era verde? Porque ahora es morado. Dijo poniéndose en medio de los chicos, al tiempo que señalaba el portal, haciendo que volteasen a verlo.

De pronto se escucha la voz de una chica gritando, venia del portal e iba acercándose, entonces el portal salió una luz brillante blanca dejando ver a una chica pelirroja cayendo de sentón.

-¡Laney! Exclamaron los tres chicos emocionados al ver a Laney, o bueno lo parecía, estaba usando distinta ropa y su cabello era un poco más largo.

-¡Chicos! No lo creerán, fue genial, yo vi a-. Se detuvo a si misma mientras se levantaba y observaba a sus "amigos" –Eh ¿Chicos? ¿Cuándo se cambiaron de ropa? No creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo ahí dentro.

Mientras del otro lado del portal estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo, hasta que ambas chicas entraron en razón.

-¡Esperen! Esta no es mi dimensión, entonces ¿¡Cambiamos de dimensión!?

 **Woah! Allí lo tienen su capítulo prometido, tarde porque me trabe un poco con tanto cambio, pero tranquilos, ya no será tanto, Aparte me fui de vacaciones y los malos del hotel cobraban por el Wi-Fi y bueno, soy pobre :,v.**

 **Bueno, espero que les gustara, si les gusto háganmelo saber en los comentarios, me hace sentir bien °u°. Y cualquier idea u algo de apoyo son recibidos alegremente** **J**

 **Bye Bere-NoirFan55**


End file.
